Le Trésor de Voldemort
by Miya Morana
Summary: [Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Sissi] Voldemort à vaincu. Harry à tout perdu. Tout, sauf sa dignité. Et son ennemi juré compte bien lui prendre même cela. Dark, slash.


**Titre : ** Le Trésor de Voldemort

**Auteur : **Miya Morana

**Correctrice : ** Lady Swann

**Rating :** M

**Livres : **1 à 6

**Notes :** Spéciale dédicace à ma chère Sissi, alias Shannara Slytherin, alias Khellar, pour ses 20 ans. Joyeux anniversaire ma grande ! Et un grand merci à Akroma pour son superbe dessin qui m'a inspiré ceci.

°.°.°

Harry avait tout perdu. Sa famille d'abord, quand il n'était qu'un bébé. Ses amis ensuite, tombés les uns après les autres sur le champ de bataille. Son combat lorsque le dernier de ses alliés s'effondra à côté de lui et que les Mangemorts le capturèrent. Il ne lui restait même pas l'espoir, qui avait disparu lorsqu'il avait appris de la bouche de Voldemort que le dernier Horcruxe était la planète entière.

Voldemort avait investi le château de Poudlard d'où il dirigeait le monde sorcier européen tout entier. Il avait fait enfermer son petit trésor de guerre, le Grand Harry Potter, dans un des nombreux cachots de l'ancienne école, privé définitivement de magie grâce à une potion de son cher Severus.

L'homme le plus puissant au monde s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait bien envie de priver son trésor de la dernière chose qu'il possédait encore : sa dignité.

Harry était étendu dans un coin de sa cellule, épuisé, affamé. Il sursauta lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et cligna des yeux pour essayer de distinguer les traits du Mangemort se tenant face à lui. C'était un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Debout ! » ordonna celui-ci. Harry se releva tant bien que mal et suivit l'homme jusqu'à l'ancienne salle commune des Slytherin, déserte. Le Mangemort le traîna jusqu'à une salle de bain, lui retira ses vêtements et le poussa sous une douche. Harry se laissait faire ; la résistance lui semblait veine. L'eau chaude coula sur sa peau et ses muscles endoloris. Le Mangemort le frotta de la tête aux pieds pour qu'il soit bien propre, le fit sortir de la cabine de douche et le sécha consciencieusement.

« Ouvre la bouche, » lui ordonna-t-il. Harry obtempéra, laissant l'homme lui faire boire une potion sans goût qui mit le feu au sang de l'ancien Survivant. Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait chaud et pouvait sentir son sexe durcir légèrement. Que venait-il d'avaler ? Un aphrodisiaque sans doute. Il rouvrit les yeux pour trouver la pièce vide. Sur le bord de l'évier se trouvait une simple chemise en coton blanche et il s'empressa de l'enfiler, soudainement effrayé que quelqu'un voit son début d'érection.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida à sortir de la salle de bain. Il pénétra dans la salle commune, les yeux fixés sur la sortie et sursauta quand un bras fort le saisit par la taille, plaquant son dos contre un corps indéniablement masculin et surtout indéniablement nu.

Un gémissement involontaire échappa à ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de l'autre homme dans son dos, et son propre sexe se gonfla un peu plus. Sa main gauche se crispa sur celle qui le retenait et sa tête s'appuya sur l'épaule forte derrière lui. Harry était horrifié par les réactions de son corps. L'homme se pencha et siffla dans son oreille :

« C'est cela, trésor, laisses-toi aller, tu en as envie... »

Harry tressaillit en sentant la bouche de Voldemort se poser dans son cou. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait peut-être pratiquement pas de lèvres, mais il savait se servir de sa langue et de ses dents. Harry se remit à gémir lorsque la main sur sa hanche glissa jusqu'à son sexe dressé sous sa chemise, et lorsque l'autre main de Voldemort se posa sur ses lèvres il se mit à en lécher avidement les doigts aux longs ongles limés en pointe.

« Hmmm, » fit Voldemort à son oreille, « tu es si doué avec ta bouche, trésor. Seras-tu aussi talentueux lorsque ce sera ma queue au lieu de mes doigts entre tes délicieuses lèvres ? Mais chaque chose en son temps... » Le sorcier entreprit de lécher et suçoter l'oreille de son prisonnier qui lui suçait l'index en gémissant. Sa main gauche commença de long va et vient sur le sexe désormais tendu du jeune homme qui fondait littéralement dans ses bras. Il fit quelques pas, de façon à coincer Harry entre le dos d'un canapé et son corps, et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Penches-toi, trésor... C'est ça, et écarte bien les jambes... »

Harry n'était plus qu'une créature de pur désir, il obéissait sans résister aux ordres de son pire ennemi en gémissant. Voldemort le pénétra de ses doigts humides de la salive du Griffondor et celui-ci recula son bassin à la rencontre des longues phalanges. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'étira rapidement avant de retirer ses doigts et de placer son sexe imposant contre l'anneau de chaire.

« Je veux t'entendre me supplier, mon trésor. Sois un brave petit et fais ce que je te dis, » lui siffla-t-il à l'oreille.

« S'i... S'il vous plaaaait ! » geignit Harry.

« S'il vous plait quoi, mon trésor ?

Prenez-moi ! »

Avec un sourire mauvais, Voldemort s'enfonça entièrement dans le fourreau de chaire. Il se mit à donner de grands coups de bassin, sortant complètement du corps de son prisonnier pour s'y renfoncer immédiatement à chaque mouvement. Harry criait et gémissait, de douleur et de plaisir à la fois, rencontrant chaque coup de hanche avec frénésie. Il pouvait sentir le sang commencer à couler, mais le mélange des sensations était trop enivrant pour qu'il s'en préoccupe. Voldemort accéléra le rythme de sa main sur le sexe tendu du Survivant qui n'en pu plus ; Harry jouit avec une intensité qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue, éclaboussant le dos du canapé et la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier n'ayant pas fini sa besogne, il continua ses coups de reins tout en montant sa main vers la bouche de Harry qui se mit à lécher et sucer les doigts couverts de sa propre semence. Voldemort donna un dernier coup de bassin et éjacula, profondément enfoncé dans son prisonnier.

Il se retira de l'étroit anneau de chaire et força Harry à se retourner pour lui faire face. Le jeune homme avait les joues rouges, les yeux dilatés et un peu de sperme au coin de la bouche. Il était évident que l'aphrodisiaque faisait encore effet. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres entreprit de lécher la bouche de sa victime. Harry entreprit aussitôt de l'embrasser passionnément en se collant au corps de son ennemi, passant ses bras autour de son coup. Voldemort le laissa faire quelques minutes, puis sépara leurs lèvres et sourit.

« Vraiment douée, cette bouche. Il est temps de me montrer ce que tu sais en faire, trésor. À genoux ! »

Harry se laissa immédiatement tomber sur le sol, le visage face au membre impressionnant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une main pâle agrippa ses cheveux et le brun ouvrit docilement la bouche pour avaler le sexe déjà partiellement à nouveau en érection.

Le Survivant faillit s'étouffer, mais il n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait une délicieuse et énorme queue dans la bouche et qu'il fallait qu'il fasse de son mieux. Il entreprit donc des mouvements de vas et viens dont le rythme était imprimé par la main dans ses cheveux.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer. Une exclamation de surprise et un « Excusez-moi, Maître, » prononcé d'une voix grave qui envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale d'Harry.

« Severus, tu tombes bien, » déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres et forçant le brun à cesser son activité. « Je pense que Harry ici présent à bien envie d'une queue dans son cul, pas vrai trésor ? »

Harry gémit son approbation, tournant légèrement la tête pour apercevoir son ancien professeur commencer à déboutonner ses robes. L'homme ne les retira cependant pas, se contentant de dégager son sexe déjà tendu et de s'approcher des deux autres hommes. Voldemort s'assit sur un des larges fauteuils de cuire et ordonna à Harry de reprendre son activité. Celui-ci se pencha, se retrouvant plié en deux, le postérieur bien en évidence. Il entendit Snape s'agenouiller derrière lui et se positionner.

Le maître en potion glissa sans difficulté dans l'orifice du Survivant et se mit à donner de grands coups de reins. Harry gémit autour du sexe de Voldemort. Il était complètement submergé par les sensations provoquées par les mouvements experts de Snape et le membre vigoureux de Voldemort dans sa bouche.

« Regarde comme il est avide de sexe, Severus. Il rencontre chacun de tes coups avec un mouvement de hanche. Tu aimes ça, pas vrai trésor ? Tu aimes sentir la queue de Severus aller et venir dans ton petit cul étroit, comme le faisait la mienne il y a si peu de temps. Tu aimes me sucer, aussi, n'est-ce pas trésor ? »

Ces mots crus suffirent à faire jouir Harry sur le sol. Derrière lui, Severus continuait ses mouvements violents, les pans de sa robe claquant contre les fesses du Survivant.

« Regarde, Severus, il a joui rien que de sentir ta queue en lui, il n'a même pas eu besoin de se toucher. Une véritable petite pute, ce trésor. »

Voldemort continuait à imprimer à Harry un mouvement de tête rapide. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir les mains blanches lui tirer les cheveux vers le haut et le pousser vers le bas. Snape ne mit pas longtemps à jouir, et Voldemort souleva violemment la tête de Harry pour lui éjaculer sur le visage.

Severus se retira du corps de Harry et se rhabilla. Voldemort écarta Harry d'un mouvement brusque et celui-ci se retrouva assis, par terre, le visage couvert de sperme, à regarder d'un air déconnecté ses deux ennemis discuter calmement, comme si tout cela était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

« Merci infiniment pour cet honneur, Maître, » disait Snape.

« Ce fut fort agréable, » répliquait Voldemort, « il faudra recommencer à l'occasion.

- Avec plaisir, mon Maître. »

Et avec honte, Harry sentit son sexe se durcir à l'idée de remettre ça, malgré le fait qu'il pouvait sentir que l'aphrodisiaque ne faisait plus d'effet.

_Fin_


End file.
